Darling Dear
by floatingawayinadaydream
Summary: Thinking back, my past had always been satisfactory. As I sit and gaze at the still ocean ahead, I see broader more joyous horizons. But the waters are never always calm. Demi/Selena.
1. Chapter 1

**a new and hopefully exciting story! i suck at titles and summaries peh so because i couldn't come up with a name for this story, i called it the name of the song that i'm listening to...yep. anyways the song is Darling Dear by Blackbird Blackbird. despite the songs lack of different lyrics, they might apply to the story we'll see**

**i hope you enjoy this x**

**shame this is chapter one and i still haven't even edited it lol**

**disclaimer: i own nothing but my mess**

* * *

**_"Nick?!" I called out through coughs. The blanket of smoke surrounding me was thickening. My entire body shook from a pure concoction of both adrenaline and fear. I could literally feel both rushing through my veins like one of the strongest currents n a rushing river._**

**_Despite my attempt at covering my nose and mouth with my arm, I was struggling to breathe. With every inhaled breath came a drowning amount of smoke. I knew that if I never got out now, I wouldn't make it. Along with hardly being able to breathe, I couldn't see well at all. The only light present was that from the burning flames ahead of me. All I could see were flames and the silhouettes of the soon to be burning contents of our house._**

**_I made my way through the living room, stumbling on every piece of furniture. I needed to find you._**

**_"Nick?!" I called out again, struggling to get the volume that I hoped for. "NICK?!" I tried my best at shouting. My eyes were burning from the heat and from the smoke but I didn't care. I bent into a crouch as I choked on the smoke I had inhaled as I called for your name. I carried on walking, determined to find you. _**

**_As soon as I started making my way across the room again after my coughing fit, a part of the roof collapsed. Bits of burning wood flew in every direction. I jumped back and lost my footing, falling onto the glass coffee table that I always moaned at you to get your feet off. I could hardly even feel pain when I crashed onto it. _**

**_I lay on my back on top of the broken shards of glass. I tried to lift myself up but as I did so, I felt a sharp pain in my hands. Both hands had pieces of glass in them. My jacket was protecting my back from the glass but my hands were bare. I stayed on the ground for what seemed like far too long given the current situation. I heard a loud bang over the fairly loud cracks eliciting from our burning house. _**

**_"NICK!" I screamed, hoping it was him. _**

**_A silhouette quickly made its way to me. I felt such relief as I saw the human shaped shadow. Before I could get out another word, I was pushed to the ground with such force. I fell back with my head strongly colliding with the solid piece of wood that was a part of the glass coffee table._**

**_"_**You okay there, ma'am?" I heard a deep, rough voice ask.

"What?" I responded my breath getting caught in my throat.

"You okay?"

Damn these flashbacks. Lately, they are becoming all too familiar to me. The more I try to move away and try to move on, the more constant they become.

"Yeah, I am. Thank you." I replied, exhaling.

"Real choppy today. The weathers being a pain. Reports say it'll calm down tomorrow." He said as the tiny wooden engine boat crashed through the water. I zipped my jacket up further.

My plan was to keep a low profile. I didn't want to be noticed. I just wanted to blend in. I guess I was a fool for thinking I'd quickly and easily blend into the smallest town in the middle of nowhere. Well, in the middle of the ocean, directly off the coastline of the mainland. The mainland was actually just another small unknown town. Of course I'd be noticed; everyone knows everyone's business in small remote areas.

I gave him a small smile and nodded. "Do you know when we'll reach the island?"

"Probably 'bout ten more minutes or so. See them boats there? That's where we're headed. Not too far now." He said as he pointed towards small fishing boats by what looked like a mini harbour.

"Oh. Thanks." I offered yet another small smile.

"So, where'd you come from?" He asked as he took an apple out of the tattered brown bag he held.

"Where am I from?" Great. What a perfect place to choose to keep a low profile. He nodded his head as he wiped the green fruit on his dusty looking jeans. "I'm from...somewhere not too far from here." I said, hoping he wouldn't press any further. I was from a place very far away from here.

"Oh yeah? Clearly more inland. You look like you're about to vomit cats. Sea isn't your friend, eh?" Thank God.

I let out a slight chuckle but then quickly ended it as I became conscious of my nausea. "Not at all." I swallowed over the lump in my throat that was threatening to make its way up and out at any minute.

I had never been so thankful for land when I reached the docs. On the little boat that I was on, I felt every little bump, swell and splash. After getting off the boat, I dragged my bag down to the little shop near the doc. The single piece of luggage that I had was small but it had my life in it. I wasn't left with much after the fire. All I had now was a few items of clothing, basic toiletries and all my needed documents to get me through days. This place was my fresh start that I craved and needed so badly.

The shop was empty when I walked through its doors. I figured that perhaps the employee at the counter was at the back or in the bathroom, so I browsed around. This shop really just had the basics of a shop that would be near a doc. It sold the usual sun blocks I could get back home, hats, cheap sunglasses, a small selection of snacks and drinks, disposable cameras and magazines. There was also a small stand that hung lifejackets. I guess that was a good thing to sell. Behind the counter there was a selection of cigarettes and lighters to be bought. I stared at the flaming image printed on the box that held the lighters. I shook my head and continued looking. I was thirsty. The temperature out on the water was much cooler than what it felt now. I had already discarded my jacket.

I heard a loud laugh before a person barged through the thin door of the shop, the little bell on the door shaking like mad. A man followed her through the door.

"Shame you're such an idiot." The young woman said as she continued laughing. She was looking over at the shelves that held bags of chips. She was wearing maroon Vans, grey skinny leg styled sweatpants and a white V-neck t-shirt. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun.

"Screw you! Anyone would've done the exact same – even you!" The young man said back to her as he softly shoved her. She just continued laughing. The man was dressed in similar attire only he was wearing black Vans, black sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

"Yeah right! Let's just see if **_anyone_** would've done the same." She said as she walked over to me with a bag of chips in her hand. I quickly shifted my eyes to the magazine rack, trying to make as if I wasn't staring at them. "Hi you look around our age, how old are you?" She asked me.

I frowned at her. Seriously, did everyone here find the need to speak to a person they never knew? She smiled.

"Sorry, ignore that." She said as she waved her hand around, shooing what she had previously asked away. "If a guy had to tell you that he loves you within the first week of dating, would you say it back?" She questioned me. People were way too over sharing and comfortable here.

I frowned at her again before clearing my throat. "Uhm, no probably not."

"HA!" She loudly said as she spun around and stuck her finger out at her friend. "You're an idiot!" She started laughing again.

He flipped her off. "She's a sensitive girl and I felt bad to just leave her hanging." He said with a shrug.

"Well in the end you shot yourself in the foot because everything has changed now. You're **_in love _**now." She said as she smacked his head with the bag of chips and then proceeded to open the bag and eat them.

"Shut up." He mumbled. "Steve!" He called out as he reached the counter. He smacked the silver bell on the counter, signalling for this Steve person to come. "Where's this twat?" He hit the bell again. And then again.

"When did you get here?" The girl asked me from across the shop.

"Not too long ago." I said. That could either mean today or a few days ago but I didn't care. These people seemed to be all up in everyone's business. I didn't need that.

Her eyes landed on my suitcase. "Oh right the bag would make sense." She chuckled. So I arrived today then. "Holiday?" She asked as she put a chip into her mouth.

"Something like that." I said as I picked up the magazine I was looking at before.

"What's your nam-" The young man hit the bell a few more times. "Dude, stop it with that thing!" She groaned at him. I couldn't wait to get out of this shop.

"Steve!" He called out.

"I'm here! Shit, can't a guy take a dump in peace?" A guy emerged from the back and sat behind the counter. I'm guessing he was Steve.

"Erm, no not when you have to be running a store." The young man said.

"Andy, man, please don't tell your dad, dude." Steve kind of begged the young man I gathered was Andy.

"Our dad would never fire you; he knows that no one else would water his pot plants outside." The young woman said with a chuckle which was joined by a chuckle from Andy. Clearly they were brother and sister. Now that I know, I noticed their similarities in their facial features. Their complexions were darker than Steve's. Steve had shaggy light brown hair that was on the verge of a dirty blonde colour.

"Anyways bro, come down to Para' tonight. Dem is gonna drive there so you could hitch a ride with us." Andy said to Steve.

"Would that be good?" Steve asked the girl.

"Yeah, Andy just said you could come with us." She laughed.

"Awesome I'll be over at like six-ish, yeah?" He asked. She nodded.

"Great. Now help the customer."

"OH!" He said as he scrambled to his feet, knocking something off the side of the counter. "Sorry, do you need help?" He asked me.

This town was weird but I think it's going to work for me. The people were nosey but they were easily distracted. They weren't persistent in what they asked. I could still keep to myself here.


	2. Chapter 2

**i know that it has been ages since ive posted anything im so so sorry! ive just been super busy lately and it sucks lol**

**to whoever decides to actually read this, i hope you enjoy it x**

**disclaimer? i own nothing but my mess**

I met an older woman named Elizabeth but she insisted on me calling her Liz instead. She helped me get to the residence that I had inquired about beforehand. It turned out to be smaller than what the advert had described it out to be, but it was fine. I never had much and it was only me staying in here. It was perfect.

With nothing to do and plenty of time on my hands, I decided to clean; the place was filthy to say the least. Liz had left me with all the cleaning products and equipment I would need. She told me that I could use them and that she would come and collect them whenever she needed them again. I started to unpack my belongings and set them out around my new home. It was literally a room, a kitchen and a bathroom. It was furnished with all the basics. If I needed anything else, I'd just make a trip down to the local stores.

I moved one of the three plastic chairs out of my kitchen and outside my front door. It was a couple metres from the sea so I had a pretty amazing view. I closed my eyes, listening to the waves crash against the rocks by the lighthouse at the end of the pier. I inhaled and smelled the fresh air that was a combination of jasmine flowers and salty sea water. It was extremely peaceful here.

**_"What do you mean he was in trouble? What the hell do you mean?" I asked angrily. Clearly everyone knew my husband better than I did._**

**_"Exactly that, he was in trouble. Look, I can't say anything more than that. He told me to never tell you. Even though he's dead, I won't go back on my word now. Selena, it's for your own good." Mark said. _**

**_I sighed knowing that he wasn't going to budge. I had been pressing him on this for God knows how long. "Going back to what you said earlier, I need to leave?"_**

**_"It's not that you need to but it would be better if you did. The people that Nick had issues with aren't the most pleasant people, Sel. He was planning on leaving anyways but then the fire happened..." He said as he lit up a cigarette, his sleeve lifting up exposing his detailed tattoo of a suit of clubs. He blew out the smoke. I fixed my scarf as it felt as if it was strangling me. "Although it's been six months since it happened, they want something from Nick whether he's dead or alive...You're his wife; you lived with him..."He left it open to interpretation for me. I thought back to the dark person that had pushed me back down on the night of the fire._**

**_"Damn it, Mark. Can you not just tell me what's going on? I really think Nick wouldn't give two shits about you going back on his word now. How am I supposed to protect myself if I don't even know what's going on?" I said getting pissed off again. _**

**_"There's a reason why he never told you." He said calmly as he flicked the ash from his cigarette onto the ground. "The more I think of it, the more you actually need to leave."_**

**_I crossed my arms, feeling the drop in temperature. "How is this fair? I'm just supposed to up and move because, just because?" I raised my eyebrows. He shrugged a nod. I let out a loud huff. _**

**_"I'm sorry this has happened. The fire was a freak accident. You two were supposed to leave." He said as he shook his head as he looked at the ground. He abruptly pulled me in for a hug. "Go well, Selena." With that, he let go of me and turned around, leaving the park. _**

That was the last I heard from Mark. He was one of Nick's closest friends. He was Nick's best man at the wedding. I never knew the reason as to why I never told Mark about the person in the house the night Nick died. Perhaps I always hoped that it was Nick and not someone else. Either way, I never actually knew.

We dated throughout our last two years of high school and got married as soon as we could. My mom was never happy with the idea of Nick and I married. She felt I was way too young and that I needed to live my life first. Although she was not happy about it, she supported us. Who would have thought I would have become a widow at twenty-two and alone in a small, slightly rundown cottage on an island at twenty-three. I'm winning at life, right?

Bad things happen all the time, its life and it's inevitable. If things really do happen for a reason, I wonder what positive thing is going to pop out for me. It clearly hasn't worked out that way for me yet. Nothing has actually worked out for me.

I woke up to the sound of knocking at my door. I instantly got out of bed and slowly made my way to the window that was placed right by the door. I noticed the shadow that was creeping about under the door shift from side to side. I gently pulled down on one of the stings that would open the blinds. As soon as they were open, I got such a fright to see another person's face right by the window staring right at me that I flew back against the small table behind me.

Her eyebrows shot up and her mouth open in a way that looked like a circle. "Oh my God I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Her voice was still loud even though she was still speaking to me from the outside of my house.

I opened the door. What had happened was actually pretty ridiculous that I started giggling. It could have been the shock but I was giggling away. But just thinking of the situation and seeing her face go like how it did, it was hilarious to me.

"It's fine don't worry." I said as my giggling subsided to a smile.

She breathed a smile out back at me. "Sorry to rock up at your house like this, my mom was busy so she couldn't come herself and she apologises for that." The girl seemed nervous which made my smile reappear. "I don't know apparently I need to get the cleaning stuff from you..." She trailed off, looking quite unsure of herself.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's right over here" I said as I started to make my way back into my house where I kept the crate that Liz had given me. I picked it up and brought it to her. She took it from me. "Please tell Liz that I say thank you so much."

"Will do. The place was pretty dirty, huh?" She smiled. "Oh! Before I forget, I kinda broke the tile on your windowsill. I'll come around later to fix it if it's okay with you." She said with a blush.

I turned and looked at the windowsill and sure enough one of the tiles was broken with more than half of it on the floor below. "You'd do that?" I asked as I wondered how the hell she broke the tile.

"Of course, I broke it. And I'm pretty handy if I say so myself. Can I come over as soon as I get this home and get whatever I need to fix that?" She gestured towards the windowsill.

"You really don't need to do that." I said with a small smile.

"But I broke it" She frowned. "I feel bad as it is so just let me fix this"

I cleared my throat as I looked around outside. I loved the quietness here but even so, I was wary of quietness.

"Please?" She spoke up again, somewhat asking me.

I bit my lip before releasing it to give her an answer. "Fine" I said before I realised how rude that sounded. "That would be great." I smiled as I nodded my head. The last thing I wanted was for people to give me attention because I was a bitch. I just never wanted attention full stop.

She turned to leave before turning around to me again. "I'm Demi by the way."

I knew that this would happen. I'd be a total idiot if I thought that I was going to live in a small town and never speak to anyone. Liz probably already told her my name anyways. "Selena" I smiled.

She smirked. "Pretty name" She said before she started walking towards her truck.

I waved and closed the door. I gasped as I only realised now that this entire time, I had been in my pyjamas; morning hair and breath, and all. **_How embarrassing_**, I thought as I shook my head and chuckled to myself.

While I waited for Demi to get back, I ate and got dressed. I dressed myself into a simple pair of light blue jeans and a white top. One of the perks about living in such a laidback town is that one could dress laidback every day. It's great. I had also made a short trip to the local store and bought whatever I needed.

An hour or so had passed since I got back from the store before Demi came knocking on my door again. I opened the door to find her face looking as if she had done something wrong. I chuckled.

"Broke another tile?" I asked playfully.

She frowned. "Nah, I think I squashed your flowers."

"You think?" I asked as I began looking around. I never even knew that I had flowers.

"The ones by my car...well, underneath it...I wasn't sure if you had planted them or not." She said quietly with a shrug.

I laughed loudly. The flower bed was on the opposite side of the house. "No you're alright. I'll plant more if your murders look really bad. Why did you park so far away from the house anyways?"

She looked back at her car with a frown and pursed lips. I looked at her and noticed the small amount of sun freckles that kissed her nose. I smiled.

"I have no idea" She said simply.

She began fixing the tile while I finished off a few things I wanted to get done. I wanted to rewash every item in the kitchen cupboards. Once I had done half of what I wanted to do, I popped my head outside and asked her if she'd like anything to drink. I told her that all I had was water because I forgot to buy juice and she laughed at me and told me that it would be perfect.

"So, what brings you here?" She asked me as she sat herself down on the ground to have a break. I never knew fixing a tile would require this much time and effort. I've never fixed anything like that in my life, but still.

"I wanted an escape." I said.

"From?" She questioned me.

I cleared my throat. "I guess I wanted an escape from everything."

"Why though?" She smiled.

"You ask a lot of questions, Demi." I said as I turned my gaze to the open waters.

She chuckled. "You seem interesting."

"Believe me, I'm not." I turned and smiled at her.

There really isn't that much reason to hide my background but I didn't want to gush out everything all at once. I wanted to get to know these people first. I'd be lying if the issues surrounding Nick didn't scare me. Mark made it sound like he was in some serious shit and if I'm not already, I would have soon been caught up in it too. Well, from what I had gathered. Talking to Mark was like trying to get blood out of a stone.

"Well..." She said as she picked up a tiny stone and gently threw it into some bushes ahead. "Let me the judge of that."

Demi really did seem like a good person. Everyone here seemed like good people. I hardly knew anybody here but I just had this indescribable feeling that the people weren't...**_shady_**. Although destinations like these are always like that. They always have this cliché warm, welcoming, homey feeling. If you go out into the city, you meet people that leave you feeling uneasy. These people never. That should be the worrying part though, shouldn't it?

I stared at the bushes. Maybe I should be like that stone. I internally laughed at the thought. Maybe I am losing my mind. But maybe I should be like that stone and land in the unknown. Maybe I should take a long shot and let people in. I was never good with emotions or expression anyways.

"Do you like chilling?" I heard her ask. I didn't even realise that she had started doing whatever she was doing again.

"Do I like chilling?" I let out a soft laugh, confused with what she just asked.

"Yeah" She turned to face me. "Do you want to hang out?" She smiled.

"When?" I asked.

"Tonight. It's a thing that has become a pastime for the youth here, if that's how to put it. It's pretty awesome. We just socialise, listen to music, drink, eat...and drink." She lightly chuckled. "It's usually at the other lighthouse here."

Despite my thoughts minutes ago, my winds changed in another direction. "That sounds great, it really does, but I don't think I'll come."

Her smiled slowly faded away. "Why not?"

I gently kicked a random stone that was on the dirty pathway. "I just want to get myself settled first. There's a lot to be done inside."

"Give yourself a break" She chuckled. "I'll even help you clean inside."

I smiled at her. "Not tonight." I said.

She lifted her hands up. "Fine, I won't press on but next time you're coming. Girl can't stay in this little place all the time. I'll feel responsible if you land up in a crazy house." She joked.

"Whatever" I said as I playfully rolled my eyes.

She chuckled. "I just thought I'd offer seeing as you interest me and you wanted an escape. I can take a wild guess and say that you've never been to a thing like Para' before."

She was right. Nick never enjoyed going out of the city so we never went. I tried a lot of things to try and regain the excitement we used to have in our relationship but it just never worked. I'd try and organise holiday getaways for us but he always made me cancel any form of plans. He always told me he just had "too much" to do. The months surrounding the end were weird between us to say the least. He wasn't his usual self, he was distant. Our marriage was a second-thought to him all the time. I was doing my own thing and he was doing his. We became housemates.

"Thanks for the offer though." I said.

"Next time." She smiled.

I watched her as she fiddled with the window. How were people so...kind here? Back home I would have to speak to someone through some form of social network or instant messaging application before one of us actually **_call_** the other person. I've hardly spoken to this girl and here she is, helping me. Before I matured and grew up from a slap of the real world, I used to use people. I always wanted that "I did this for you so you gotta do this for me" type of thing. And I got it. I hoped that wasn't the case with her here now.

"What are you going to do here?" Demi asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you gonna work or do you have this huge lump sum of money that you got from, like, a great family member's inheritance or something?" She asked with a chuckled. I stiffened.

I really did have a huge sum of money in my account. I was shocked when lawyers informed me of Nick's will. It wasn't like he was sick and it wasn't like he was old. He was just super prepared I guess. He was sorry that he wasn't able to take of me while he was alive so he hoped he could take better care of me when he wasn't around. That's what the lawyer told me. I was shattered.

"Hopefully I'm going to find work." I answered her. "What do you do?"

She dropped the screwdriver that she was using into the box on the ground. "I don't really do much. I worked a few jobs here and there, but I just never really found what I wanted to do until only recently."

"Which is?" I asked, interested to know what she does.

"Stripping." Demi replied simply.

I opened my mouth to respond but I never had anything that seemed logical to say so I closed my mouth, raised my eyebrows and cleared my throat. "That's...pretty cool." I settled for.

"Yeah, it really frees the soul and it's a great form of exercise and I'm totally bullshitting you right now, oh my God." She said before letting out a loud obnoxious laugh. "You're not really subtle when you feel awkward, huh?"

I let out a laugh of relief. I don't have anything against strippers, everyone has their own professions and what not but it only made me think of the time Nick told me that his business partners took him and another co-worker to a strip club. I wasn't too chuffed to hear that. He reeked of alcohol, perfume and cigarette. It wasn't the most pleasant memory. Plus, it's not every day that someone will tell you that they're a stripper.

"You've got bad jokes." I said.

"I'm sorry," She said with a chuckled. "I signed up for a photography course on the mainland and I absolutely loved it. I always loved photography. But after the course, I just seemed to have a deeper knowledge of it and I fell in love again." She shrugged.

"I would never have taken you being into photography." I said as I got up off the chair and stretched my back.

"Oh?" She quizzed.

"Yeah, probably a stripper but not a photographer." I joked, walking inside. The sound of her loud laugh travelled through the door, following me. I smirked.

"And you say that I have bad jokes. Anyways, I fixed your tile. I also fixed your window latch. It looked like it needed some tinkering." Demi made her way through the door and into the kitchen, setting the empty glass down on the counter. "Thanks." She said gesturing to the glass that had previously been filled with water.

She walked out the door again, picking up all of her belongings that were on the ground by the window she was working at.

"I should be thanking **_you_**. You didn't have to do that, I appreciate it." I said as I walked her to her truck.

"I'm easy to find around here so come find me if you ever need anything." She said as she finished putting the crate in her truck. "Enjoy the rest of your day." She smiled at me as she closed the door and started the engine.

"Likewise." I said with a smile and a nod.

Demi hooted as she pulled away and made her way down the road. I let out a heavy breath, somewhat relieved that she left. She seemed as if she could become a potential friend around here but I just wanted to focus on myself right now and be alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**this update came a bit quicker than the last one, huh? this ones kinda long. i actually dont know how i feel about this chapter but anyways i hope its enjoyable xx**

**uhm okay unimportant additional information - the song that is playing when they walk "into" Para' is one called Honolulu by Last Dinosaurs (no the story is not set in Hawaii) (i actually have no idea where its set) The song playing more towards the end of the chapter is one called White Morning by Seoul. as i said, completely unimportant information lool**

**im hardly ever on twitter but if youd like: FloatingLovato**

**disclaimer? i own nothing but my mess**

* * *

Time over here passes by so much quicker than I thought it would. Sometimes the days seem as if they're dragging on for more hours than there are initially in a day, but that's clearly not the case as I've been here for over a month and it feels as if it has only been a week.

Despite my life's lack of **_excitement _**and **_outings_**, I was enjoying my new home. I could call this my home now. I felt right here. I had my own thing going on here. I settled into my cottage and I found a job in the tiny local library. Just by pure luck and coincidence, the old lady at the library offered me a job there. After I told her I was looking for some work to do, she told me that she was planning on retiring. Muriel told me that she loves her job but she would prefer to 'relax and knit in Spain' instead. So off she went to Spain. Just like that. Pretty great, eh? She lives in the small garden flatlet of her oldest son's house.

At first, I was so amazed when I realised that people still used the library. That sounds incredibly **_dumb,_** but with so much technology in the world, I never thought that people still made use of the library. There was an internet cafe on the island so it wasn't as if there was no internet connection here and whatnot. The people chose to use the library. Back home, a library that was a few blocks down from my house actually closed and a shoe shop was built on that plot instead. I loved seeing children actually reading here. I was used to kids playing on their iPads. Also, the library was peaceful.

Apart from my weekly day job in the library, on some weekends I take a boat ride to the mainland and do voluntary work at the pet shelter. I do basic things like wash the animals, clean their fenced rooms and walk them. The work made me feel good regardless of the dirt involved. Its kind of nice to have something to care for other than yourself even if it was just temporary. I actually think that's what made it good for me.

I leaned down to return a book to its original place. I have never enjoyed packing things away or keeping a place neat and in order but somehow I enjoy working in the library. Obviously there are days where it's absolutely dead but I find something else to occupy myself with if I have already re-sorted a shelf after an inquisitive child, or adult, had destroyed the order of the books in a section.

As I sat back behind the main desk, I heard the gentle tinkle of the bell that is attached to the door. As the person appeared from behind the shelf, I beamed at them.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm not allowed in a public library?" They said, pretending to be serious.

"As long as I have worked here for, you're probably the only person that I haven't seen step a foot into here." I chuckled.

They smirked. "I see you're keeping tabs on me."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Andy, what do you want?"

"Just by the way, you never denied anything so..." Andy said, still smirking. "I came to tell you that you are going to be at Para' tomorrow night."

"Hmm...I don't know..." I said as I thought about it, not really finding the mood inside me to go out to any place.

"There wasn't a choice though..." He said. "Come on, please?" He attempted to show me his 'puppy dog eyes.' He looked more like Jiminy Cricket than anything else.

"Can I at least think about this?" I scrunched my face up.

"Yeah, yeah. If you do decide to come, be there at like 7 o'clock." He smiled as he tapped the wooden counter he was leaning on before turning around and making his way to the door.

I smiled and shook my head as I straightened the pile of papers that he had moved with his elbows.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Wear something hot." He called out to me as the bell tinkled. I was thankful that there had been no one in the library. The boy never knew how to speak without being overly loud sometimes.

After my day at work was finished and I had locked up, I cycled down to the tiny kiosk that I went to when I first arrived on the island. I never really saw a need in buying a car to drive when I was around here so I bought a vintage Dutch styled bicycle as my way of transport. All of my **_fancier_** items came from shops I shopped at on the mainland.

I pushed open the light glass door of the air-conditioned shop, overhearing what a familiar voice had been saying.

"-but more like this, y'know?" I heard her say. She was probably speaking to Steve.

"Yeah, I get what you're saying, Dem. Why don't you take it from the other side though?" I heard Steve speak.

There was silence in the shop. I walked over to the counter and saw Demi looking confused as she frowned at Steve who was looking thoughtful. Demi, still frowning, looked at me. I raised my eyebrows as I smiled.

Demi turned back and faced her friend behind the counter. "Steve, what the hell are you talking about?" She asked as she scratched her head.

"Yeah, like, take the picture from the other side of the building." He said, sounding so sure of himself as he spoke.

She opened her mouth and breathed out a noise. "I'm speaking about the time of day...Were you listening to anything I was saying?" She asked, looking as if she was trying so hard not to laugh at what her friend was speaking about.

He shrugged. And she burst out laughing. "Man, I love you." She said before turning to me. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hi." I smiled back. "I'm sorry to interrupt-"

"No worries, you're not interrupting anything. I was speaking to myself anyways." Demi said as she smirked at her friend.

"Dude, don't let it creep you out. I speak to myself all the time." Steve said as he removed a cloth that he tucked into his belt.

Demi just stared at him with her tongue in the middle of her lips, stopping midway in the process of licking her lips. I internally laughed my head off. I just smiled and went on my way, looking for whatever I was there to buy.

As I looked around the shop and placed items into the red plastic basket that I was holding, Demi and Steve stayed where they were seated by the counter. I didn't even take notice in what they were saying to one another but I heard Demi's loud laughter and Steve's giggles every now and then which made me smile.

When I found whatever I wanted, as well as a few extra things that I thought I may need, I placed the basket on the counter. Steve manoeuvred his chair so that he could manage the register and scanner more efficiently, moving his floppy fringe out of his eyes.

"You need a haircut..." Demi said.

"I do. But I'm growing my hair so it's alright." Steve replied, scanning the barcode of each item.

Whether he could see her or not, she nodded in response. Her jaw line became even more defined as she played with her upper lip with her teeth as she gazed around the shop and tapped a little beat on her knees to match the one that was playing on the song that was flowing through the shop's speakers, bobbing her head along as well. Steve gestured to the tiny screen above the register, showing me the amount my items summed up to. I decided to pay cash.

"This is your music, right?" Demi asked.

"Sure is." He said as he got up and disappeared through the door behind the counter. "I'll be right back!" He called back to us.

I recognised the song. I'm pretty sure it was Better Days by Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zeros. Although, I could be wrong.

"So, you're settling in alright?" Demi smiled at me.

"I'd say so." I smiled back at her. "Your photos are beautiful by the way. You're pretty good." I smirked as I looked at the photographs on the counter.

"Well, I try my best." She chuckled. "Hey, I know that you may say no but I thought I'd just try my luck on getting you out that damn place you're staying in...do you wanna go to Para' tomorrow night?"

"**_Hey_**, there's nothing wrong with my place." I said as I playfully pushed her arm. She laughed. "Andy told me about it earlier. I may actually consider coming this time 'round, you know?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Andy? You saw him?"

"Yeah, he came by the library. Haven't you seen him today?"

"Oh. No. I mean, yeah, I have seen him today but I'm just surprised he came and asked you." She scratched her neck. "You're considering it, huh?"

I hummed in response, nodding my head. "Maybe."

"That's great, it's a start." She chuckled and I smiled at how I noticed that she was always happy when I saw her. Her good mood is contagious. "Seeing as you probably have no idea where it is and all that, I can come and fetch you and we can go together if you'd like?" She suggested. "Unless you're going with Andy..."

I shook my head. "I'm not going with Andy." I picked the shopping bag and held it, balancing it on my hip. "You can just tell me where it is and I'll find it. You don't have to come get me."

"I can seriously fetch you; it's practically on the way." She smiled.

I thought about it. Was I really even going to go? If I was finally going to get out there and socialise, I may as well do it now. I do get lonely sometimes but I make-do and carry on. I've made it so far, I guess. It annoyed me being so indecisive.

"I'm not too sure. I'd rather go there myself in case I change my mind." I shrugged.

She sighed. "Look, if you change your mind, you can just message me. Okay? I'll give you my number and you can message me anytime. I'd feel horrible if you got lost so please just let me drive you."

I cleared my throat as she handed me a tiny card. She told me that she was a photographer but I never knew that she was so much one that she even had her own business cards. I was actually pretty impressed. I smiled at her and turned around, making my way towards the shop's door.

"Bye, Selena." I heard her say behind me.

I faced her, walking backwards into the door and opening it, and offered her a smile back and a wave.

Her business card felt somewhat unusual in my possession. I hadn't been out for such a long time. I felt as if I wasn't used to anything that surrounds **_friends_** anymore. It was weird. I felt weird. I felt somewhat relieved that I was making little progress in that department, but weird. Perhaps it was the thought of having to message her what my decision was. God, I really am awkward, even with myself.

I ended up calling Demi instead of simply messaging her. I was worried she wouldn't remember giving me her number and I would have became even more awkward than what I already was until she clicked. My mind created more issues than anything else.

On the phone with her, I had asked her what I should wear. She had laughed at me and told me to wear whatever I wanted to wear. She said that this whole thing was pretty laidback and that I could even wear my pyjamas to it. She then brought up seeing me in my pyjamas. And that was when I couldn't get her off the phone fast enough.

* * *

**_"Babe," I said in the sweetest voice I could speak in, dragging out the 'a'. I crept onto the bed and lay on my stomach next to him; he continued to give his attention to the laptop instead of meeting my own. "Don't you wanna do something?" _**

**_Still, he never looked away from the screen. "Like?" _**

**_"Like maybe spend time together, I don't know. Let's go and see a movie or something?" I suggested, hoping he'd agree. I missed spending personal time with him._**

**_Nick never said anything back. All I heard was the clicking of the device's keys as he typed away at something. I cleared my throat and then nudged his thigh._**

**_"Yeah?" He looked at me._**

**_"I asked if you wanted to do something together." I said, getting annoyed. This was becoming a routine. It wasn't like this all the time but it was making its appearance more often than usual._**

**_"Yeah, sure." He smiled. "What do you have in mind?" _**

**_"Maybe we can go and see a movie?"_**

**_"Awesome. What's out at the moment?" Nick asked as he played with the tips of my hair that hung by my shoulder._**

**_"I actually have no idea," I chuckled. "but we can just go and watch any random thing that seems interesting."_**

**_He let out a quiet laugh. "Sounds good." He said as he moved his laptop to a free space on the bed and placed a kiss on my lips. The contact was cut short and rudely interrupted by his cell phone ringing._**

**_I moaned. "Leave it." I mumbled as I pulled his arm, pulling him down to me again._**

**_He placed another two quick pecks on my lips before standing up and picking up his phone. "Sorry, love. I'll be right back. I need to take this." He said before answering the call._**

**_I huffed and turned on over. I heard his muffled voice grow louder. _**

**_"How could you not tell me?" I heard him ask. "You can't just forget! I'm fucking in this too!" I sat up. "Look, I can be there in the next hour or so, don't do shit and sort yourself the fuck out." That was the last I heard of his phone call before he walked back into the room._**

**_He had stressed anger plastered all over his face. "Sel, I don't know about tonight anymore. I have a few things I need to take care of at work."_**

**_"What's up?" _**

**_"Just a few complications, that's all. My partner isn't very good at his job." He offered me a small smile before picking up his keys that were on the dressing table. "Maybe we can watch something on tv when I get back? I won't be too long."_**

He kissed my forehead and that was that. I tried staying awake until he came home but as the hours passed; my will to stay up for him disappeared. I have no idea how I never suspected anything weird was going on. The signs were right in front of me; his actions were slippery and his lies were sprawled out like a deck of cards on a casino table. They were right there, just unturned. They are still unturned.

Demi arrived at my house at the time that she said she would. I opted for a much simpler outfit to wear than what I would have chosen if I was back home. Both Demi and I were wearing jeans and a jersey. The little time that I have spent here, I have realised that it's pretty cold at night even though it is summer. That would make sense though – I'm living on the coast.

The place was awesome. The lighthouse was at the end of the pier but just before that, there was a sand filled area that was surrounded by boulders. In the middle of the sandy area, there was a bonfire. It really and truly looked like a scene out of a movie. There were speakers with music flowing out of them. I didn't know how they managed that with no plugs in sight but I never questioned anything.

After introducing me to a few people on the way down to the area she had picked out to sit at. She spread a thick blanket out on the sand. She put an extra blanket that was still folded in the middle. She then proceeded to throw out two cushions on the blanket. For a small basket, she sure did get a lot of stuff into it.

"Here, sit." She smiled gesturing to the blanket below us.

"It's amazing here." I said as I sat down still trying to take everything in. I could get used to this - very easily. Although it was a small town that was hardly known to anyone in main cities, it had its own gems.

"Can I get you something to drink?" She asked. "All the food should be finished cooking in a little while."

"Yeah that would be great, thanks." I replied.

"I'll surprise you." She said as she discarded her shoes and socks. "Get comfortable." She called out at me as she walked away.

I removed my shoes and socks too. I buried my toes in the sand. The only time I hate the sand is when I get out of the sea and it gets stuck to me. I cannot stand that. I prefer sand when I'm dry.

A body abruptly sat down next to me and collapsed themselves onto the blanket. I jumped; I wasn't expecting Demi to be back so soon.

"What's up, sweetie" The young man said in a rough voice. It wasn't her. I hadn't been introduced to him let alone ever seen him in the time that I have been here. He startled me.

"Hi" I said back, slightly uncomfortable by how close he was to me.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing alone?" He smiled but it wasn't warm. He reached out to hold my hand but the minute my hand made contact with his, I pulled back and wrapped my arms around my bent legs. His hands matched his voice; rough.

"Duncan." Another voice stated sternly. A wave of relief washed over me as I heard her voice. This guy gave me the creeps and he reeked of smoke and alcohol.

Duncan turned to look up at Demi. "What?" His smirk was unsettling.

"Do you need anything?" She asked him and quickly met my eyes with her own before looking back at him.

He let out a loud sigh. "No Demi I was just leaving." He got up, stretched and spat on the sand near our blanket. "Oh, my bad guys. I had some sand in my mouth."

"Bye Duncan." She said as if to hurry him along. As he slowly left, he bumped her shoulder. She shot him a glare before sitting back down, shaking her head, and then handing me a plastic cup. "I'm sorry about that. You okay?" She said as she gazed over me before meeting my eyes again.

If there was a word that described a person that was frowning and smiling, I think I was doing just that. I nodded. "Yeah don't worry. What's up with you two?"

She looked away from me and shrugged. "It's a long story. Duncan just isn't the type of guy you want to hang around with. He's just bad news." She said as she used her foot to flick sand over the spit mark on the sand before taking a sip of her drink. She beamed at me. "Let me know how it tastes. Quick! Take a sip!"

"What- no! I can't take a sip now, stop staring at me!" I laughed as I turned by head and tried to cover my face and cup with my free hand. It was unsuccessful as she was laughing her head off but I managed to take a sip with only spilling a little of the mixture she created onto my jersey.

"Well that worked out well" She was still laughing.

I rolled my eyes. "This drink is horrible." I said.

She laughed even louder. "Lies, it's the best thing you've tasted!" She winked.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh too. "Shut up" I gently pushed her but she made as if I wacked her with a baseball bat. She flew back onto the blanket and started wining playfully. "You're so dramatic." I said as I faked a yawn.

"I'm just adding emphasis on your abuse. Call me poetic." She smirked.

"You don't even make sense" I giggled.

"Neither do you."

I laughed again. "How old are you again?"

"Four..."

"I thought so." I said.

"...plus twenty." She grinned.

As the night progressed, Demi and I spoke more. That could have been because we drank more, but she was an easy person to be around and to have a conversation with; serious or not. She was knowledgeable in almost everything which often made me feel like an idiot. Steve and Andy and his girlfriend, Melissa, joined us when the food was served. They were all really nice people. Randomly, Andy would sneak a glance over at me and wink. I'd be lying if I said that it never made me blush, but I felt awkward seeing as his girlfriend was sitting right there. I didn't even know that they were still together.

Blame the alcohol for letting my mind wander so freely, but Andy was actually really hot. His hair was short but not too short to the point that it couldn't be styled; it was. His dark eyelashes and his dark eyebrows brought out his eyes and shaped his face perfectly. His skin was tanned and it looked so smooth. The light stubble he had growing made him look even more attractive. I felt myself being easily attracted to him physically but that attraction currently never went further than that.

"Okay so wait let me get this straight...your name isn't Steve?" I asked with my head spinning and my mouth full.

"It is Steve, but before this it was Lloyd." He shrugged as he sipped from a bottle.

I examined his face. His oblivious and laidback personality made him adorable. His usual light coloured floppy hair was combed back tonight by either water, gel or some form of hair product. It looked nice though, it was different. His big yet heavy eyes looked like the lightest shade of blue in this lighting. Was I attracted to him? The answer isn't no, but he seemed like a cool guy that would be perfect for a friendship.

"Do you wanna know why he changed it?" Demi asked.

Demi's smile was one of those rare smiles that could make you feel all sorts of things. Her big bright brown eyes forever looked as if they were sparkling. Her coastal tanned skin had a couple of tiny sun freckles on her nose which gave her soft looking skin such character. She really was a beautiful girl. Her long hair was made into a messy side plait. She literally looked flawless. I don't know where my attraction lies with her.

"He was a complete pothead in high school and-"Andy started but was interrupted by Demi.

"And still is!" She laughed.

"That is true" Andy said with his pointer finger raised. "Anyways, he decided to call himself Steve because he believed that he turned **_intellectual_** and **_sophisticated _**when he smoked. His bong was named Steven Junior **_before_** he even took on the same name."

"Yeah so please note there was no Steven Senior beforehand" Demi said.

"So he decided to become the intellectual and sophisticated Steven Senior." Everyone started laughing.

"It's a great story!" Steve clapped. My guesses, he was probably high right now.

The food was delicious. A few guys were cooking fish and meat on the fire, and everyone else brought along their own additions to the huge ass meal. I made a mental note to bring something along next time.

By the time we had all finished eating, we were completely stuffed yet we still found space for more drinks. Moving from a sitting position to lying down on the blanket felt like such a mission that required too much effort. Andy and Steve spread their own blankets by mine and Demi's so that we could all lounge together so we could speak. They were all very entertaining.

"I like this song" I said softly as I lay next to Demi. I had never heard it before in my life.

She turned over and smiled at me. "Me too."

The sound of everyone's chatter had quietened down and all that was heard was the crackling of the slowly burning out fire and the music.

"I think I drank too much tonight." I said as I yawned.

"You think? I **_know_** I did." She let out a soft chuckle. "Let me know when I should take you home. But then again I don't think I should even drive. So please wait a bit until you tell me."

I chuckled. "I don't even want to get up." I stated.

"Then don't." She said casually.

"I don't want to leave. I could stay here for the rest of the night." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"You're going to stay here by yourself?"

"No. You're going to stay with me." I said as I pulled up the other blanket that was over our legs so that it covered our bodies.

"Deal." She smiled as she adjusted the cushion that she was resting her head on.


End file.
